The Threat
by ssjjvash
Summary: A story about Suzume. Someone unknown is out to get her and she thinks it is one of Kenshin's friends. What she doesn't know may end up hurting her if she isn't careful.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other anime; plz don't sue me. Have a nice day. That's all I gotta' say.  
  
This story is set about eight or nine years after the Shishio saga. Um, I haven't seen any episodes beyond that saga, so bear with me and use your imagination. Heck, it's why it's called "fiction."  
  
ThE tHrEaT  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Is this how to do it, Uncle Kenshin?" Suzume twirled around with her wooden sword in her hand and tried to copy Kenshin's movements.  
  
At 14 years of age, she was trying to learn his and Kaoru's techniques. Ayame was away most likely doing girly stuff. She had turned out to be a beautiful young woman and Suzume wished she could be like her. Yahiko and Sano joked around and called Ayame a panther. Yes, they related almost everyone to some type of animal. Suzume sometimes wondered if they referred to her as a pig because she was chubby.  
  
"This seems to be to easy for you, Suzume. Why don't you try it blindfolded?" Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Why blindfolded? That wouldn't help at all because I wouldn't be able to see my attacker."  
  
"Seeing isn't everything. You need to rely on your other senses, like hearing, in order to be aware of all your surroundings."  
  
Suzume nodded. She may not be a speedy learner, but once she got it, she didn't have a problem. Kenshin took a long cloth and tied it around his head. Suzume watched him and did likewise with her hair tie. (Er, what do you call them things?)  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when he heard a small noise. He took out his reverse-blade sword and swung it in front of him. It had come from a distance: someone was watching them.  
  
"Did you hear that, Suzume?" He asked.  
  
"I heard you take out your sword. What else—"  
  
"Shh," Kenshin whispered so he could hear better.  
  
Zzzziiiippp. There it was again! SLASH! He took the cloth off of his eyes and bent down to look on the ground just as something flew past his red hair. That wasn't a good sign at all. One came at Suzume and he knocked her out of the way just in time.  
  
Suzume hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of her. Was she supposed to be listening for that?  
  
"Suzume, are you alright?" Kenshin pulled off her blindfold and helped her to her feet.  
  
Once she caught her breath, she spoke. "I guess now I see why you need to be able to hear during a fight."  
  
Kenshin glanced to the patches of bushes and trees, where the forest began, and saw the leaves rustle. Whoever it was just took off running. He wondered if it were someone he knew—an old enemy? He looked on the ground at what he had sliced.  
  
"Hey, where'd this arrow come from?" Suzume picked it up and examined it. She looked questioningly at Kenshin.  
  
He smiled, not wanting to scare her. "Well, I'm not entirely sure—"  
  
"Look, there's a note attached to the one over here..." she gave it to him to read.  
  
He looked it over and furrowed his eyebrows. It made no sense, that it most certainly did not!  
  
"What does it say, Uncle Kenshin?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go inside. We need to have a talk with everyone."  
  
Suzume got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had heard stories about how everyone wanted to defeat the great Battousai, but no one ever could. Of course, that had been long ago, but was someone different after him now?  
  
Kenshin gathered everyone together around the kitchen table. Sano and Megumi weren't living at the dojo anymore, but at the place where Dr. Gensai had lived. The old doctor had passed away about a year or so ago. It was just Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Suzume now. Misao and Aoshi resided close by and Ayame visited sometimes.  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked curiously. He could see Kenshin looked gravely serious and that usually meant some kind of trouble.  
  
"Suzume and I were practicing in the yard today and we were shot at by someone." He laid the arrows out for them to see.  
  
Tsubame gasped. "That's terrible! Did you catch the person?"  
  
"No, and the odd thing is that they weren't after me." He passed the note around so everyone could read it.  
  
When it got to Suzume, she had to read it over and over again: ----This is just a warning! You stuck your pretty little nose where it doesn't belong and this is to make sure you keep your cute mouth shut. We have eyes watching you wherever you go, so you won't get away with anything. Don't think we'll go easy on you just because you're a girl! ----  
  
It wasn't hard to understand that they were talking about her, but what had she done wrong? The last place she had been was to school. Her hands shook with fear and paranoia as she put the note down.  
  
"Do you know anything about this, Suzume?" Kaoru asked gently.  
  
"N-no, they must be mistaken. I haven't done anything!"  
  
They all turned to the swordsman. "What should we do, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
He rubbed his chin for a moment. "We'll have to play it by ear for a while. It could be a nasty attempt at a practical joke, or it could be very serious. In the meantime, Suzume, you are not to leave the dojo for any reason at all. Understand?"  
  
He didn't have to ask her twice! She nodded her head firmly in agreement. It bothered her to no end though: where had she stuck her nose?  
  
"Suzume, we're your friends. You know you can trust us with anything. If you're keeping a secret that has your life in danger, you need to tell us."  
  
Kaoru just didn't understand. There was nothing to tell because she didn't know anything! She was even afraid to think back to what she might know in the back of her head because of the note.  
  
"I don't have any secrets," she said. –Except for...no, can't be it. –  
  
--------------- --------------- -------------------- --------------------- -------------------- ----------------  
  
Well, how was that? Yeah! My first Rurouni Kenshin story ever! I figured there needed to be something about one of the little girls so I gave it a shot. Please don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

--blahblahtalkandstuff--: Means people are thinking to themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other anime; plz don't sue me. Have a nice day. That's all I gotta' say.  
  
ThE tHrEaT  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
No matter how hard Suzume tried, she could not sleep well that night. Counting sheep didn't work. It reminded her of animals which made her think of pigs. She was so jealous of her good-looking sister; so insecure.  
  
The next morning came too quickly. Suzume only got a couple f hours of sleep, but since she couldn't leave the dojo, maybe she'd be able to rest. She put her hands under her head and then her stomach growled. There went that idea.  
  
She heard Kenshin humming while taking the laundry out. She opened her door and peeked through. He dropped a sock on the ground and bent to pick it up. Just then an arrow hit the wall behind him. –I'll bet he heard that arrow coming! He dropped the sock on purpose. – Suzume guessed and closed the door.  
  
Kenshin compared the arrows and knew they were the same. He'd have to check out some archery places, perhaps. After he put the laundry down, he knocked on Suzume's door. She opened it up and allowed him to enter. He felt sorry for the girl, but what else could he do about it?  
  
"I have a few places to go today, so I'm going to stop by Aoshi's home to tell him what's going on."  
  
Suzume's head jerked up. "No, don't tell Aoshi!" Kenshin stared at her. "I mean, Sanosuke is closer, right?"  
  
"Is something the matter with telling Aoshi?"  
  
Suzume paled visibly. "Please don't tell him yet, Uncle Kenny, please?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He nodded his head and she smiled with relief.  
  
------------------ ----------------- ------------------ --------------------- ----------------------- ------------  
  
At Sano's::  
  
"You think this guy is after little Suzume? How can she be getting herself into trouble like this? It's not like she's Yahiko." Sanosuke laughed and Megumi elbowed him.  
  
"I don't have time today, but tomorrow I'm going to get Saitou to help me out. Maybe we can gather up some clues from there." Kenshin stood after finishing his tea.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Kenshin. I'd be happy to look after the little rascal."  
  
"Sanosuke!" Megumi whispered harshly.  
  
Kenshin just smiled and said goodbye to finish his errands. He needed to buy some breakfast for tomorrow and it was late already.  
  
----------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------------  
  
Suzume put on a dark green cloak over her clothes and crept silently out the door. If she was fast, she could make it to Misao's and Aoshi's house and back before anyone noticed she was gone. Although Kenshin had told her to stay in the dojo, and the note said people were keeping a close watch on her, she just had to know.  
  
"I must know," she declared out loud. She felt her wooden sword at her side and relaxed a bit and started off.  
  
Suzume ran as fast as she could. After seven minutes, she took a break. "I need more exercise...." she gasped for breath. Twenty minutes later, she made it to her destination point. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure her plan would work.  
  
She toyed with her brown hair. "I can't just go up and ask, 'Hey, Mr. Shinomori, are you and Mr. Saitou planning something against Kenshin? Oh, you are? Okay, I just wanted to be sure'."  
  
Shoes scraped against gravel and Suzume panicked and jumped into some bushes out of sight. Saitou! The door to the house opened and Aoshi came out alone to speak with him. There was something being said about a plan and Kenshin.  
  
"The Battousai will never see it coming!" Aoshi smirked.  
  
Suzume put her hand to her mouth and went a ways around the house. She wanted to know what Misao knew about this. The girl's stomach sank when she didn't locate her. A sickening thought seeped into her mind. What if—?  
  
THUD! Suzume landed face first into the ground. She supposed everyone could call her a cow for eating grass. There were more important things to worry about than what everyone thought of her—like who had just jumped her?  
  
"Stand up slowly," The voice ordered in a whisper. Suzume complied and stood to her feet. The person yanked her hood back and gasped. "Suzume, is that you??"  
  
The girl's heart pounded. "Please don't hurt me Misao, I didn't hear a word they said."  
  
Misao sighed. ""Does anyone know you're out here at this time of night dressed in that attire? What are you talking about?"  
  
Suzume ignored the first question. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt Kenshin, would you?"  
  
"No, but what does that have to—"  
  
"I overheard Saitou and Aoshi planning an ambush against Kenshin and I came to find out if it were true."  
  
"Where did you hear them talking?"  
  
"Kenshin took me with him to Saitou's work and I heard them there. I looked for proof, but didn't find any against them or for them." She then told how someone had tried to kill her and Kenshin. "Does Aoshi know how to use a bow and arrow?"  
  
Misao nodded absently. "Lots of people know how though. They aren't planning anything against Kenshin." She assured.  
  
"Then why is Saitou here?"  
  
Misao blinked. "I never heard him knock."  
  
"He didn't. Aoshi came out to meet him."  
  
Misao sighed. "Suzume, you have nothing to be worried about. They aren't going to hurt Kenshin and they certainly aren't going to harm you. We'll just see if he's here though."  
  
They went around to the front of the house and sure enough, Saitou and Aoshi were standing on the steps talking. Suzume shivered just seeing them. After Saitou left and Aoshi went inside, Misao reassured Suzume that it was probably her imagination. Suzume thanked Misao and set off home. She didn't believe her though.  
  
Misao went back inside and closed the door behind her. "Where did you go?" Aoshi asked from behind.  
  
"I went out to get some fresh air. You know, the strangest thing, I thought I heard Saitou outside. Did he stop by?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. You must have been hearing things." He went to get a glass of water.  
  
Misao gulped. –He just lied to my face! –  
  
---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------  
  
(Singsong voice) Read and review, that's all you gotta' do! It's not that hard and I can't think of anything that would rhyme with hard that would fit this stupid song so I think I'll quit babbling so you people won't get mad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ssjj: I am already tired of doing the disclaimers. Hm, Aoshi, you're elected to do it.

Aoshi: You're pitiful. Ok, if you insist. –Talking in a monotone, bored voice— Ssjjvash does not own us: the Rurouni Kenshin characters. It's a darn good thing too because look what he's already making me do!

Ssjj: Hmph, thanks for nothing, Aoshi! On to the story.

ThE tHrEaT Chapter 3.

The next morning, Misao got up a little late and went straightway to fix some breakfast for her husband. She had tried to put last night's events out of her mind, but couldn't. After she cooked the food, she brought it to him.

She put the food on the table and sat down and that's when she noticed it. "Aoshi, what are you going to do with that?" She demanded to know. His bow and arrows were resting against the wall next to the door.

He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "We need a little extra money so I'm going to sell it in the auction on the weekend. Sanosuke is coming over today to help me with it."

Misao went over to check it out. He already lied to her once and he could do it again.

"It's not like I'm going to kill someone with it or anything..."

Her ears perked up and she walked directly behind him. "Why did you just say that, Aoshi?"

He looked up at her. "Because you're acting as if that's exactly what I plan on doing. Who would I shoot anyway? The former Battousai?" He smirked.

Misao bit her lower lip. She suddenly was not very hungry. –Calm down, it's just your imagination playing tricks on you! Aoshi is a good man and he wouldn't do anything like that anymore. Suzume was just imagining things. – Well, she wished she could believe herself.

"I didn't sleep very well, Aoshi. I'm going to lie down."

"Are you feeling alright? You want me to send for Megumi?"

"No, I just need some sleep."

Aoshi scratched his head. He wondered what had gotten into her all of a sudden. It would be terrible if she was in this mood still when—KNOCK, KNOCK! He smiled and instantly forgot about Misao. That was Sano at the door and they didn't have a lot of time.

Misao didn't even try going to sleep or bother to lie down for that matter. She went straight for the calendar. Maybe he had written something down that would give her a clue as to what he was doing.

"Bingo!" She said when she found it. There was a circle around the upcoming Saturday. What were they up to?? The wheels in her head were spinning rapidly as she tried to come up with an idea. She needed to get over to Kenshin and warn him personally.

"What are you doing, Misao? I thought you said you weren't feeling well." From the terrified look on her face, she really didn't look well! She was snooping around in his things even.

Misao cleared her throat. "I just wanted to check the calendar to see if we had anything planned this weekend. I was thinking about going to see Kaoru and _Kenshin_ sometime soon."

Aoshi put his hand to his chin and thought for a second. It was an agonizing second that felt like an hour to Misao. "We're going to see them this weekend. I guess I forgot to mention it to you. We're having dinner at the Akabeko."

"Sounds good," she said, putting the calendar back. She smiled and then an idea came to her. "You know what: I just remembered I have to go out and get something today. It might take me a while, but I'll be back a little after lunch." Before he gave his approval, she ran out the door.

------------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------

"What do you think, Saitou?" Kenshin said. He had finished explaining the situation to him and was awaiting his response.

Saitou tapped his fingers on his desk. "I think she's starting to develop a knack for getting herself into trouble. Why is it that that's exactly what happens to everyone who meets you?" He shook his head.

"Saitou!" Kenshin said harshly. "We need to find out who's after Suzume. This is not her fault. Are you going to help me or not?"

He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, Himura, what do you have in mind?" They chatted for a couple of minutes and then headed to the new archery-training center.

"Kenshin, it could be any one of these people." Saitou said, lighting a cigarette.

Kenshin didn't say anything. He knew what to look for. He believed the arrows were the key to the whole thing.

"Well, well, good afternoon, gentlemen!" A short middle-aged man wobbled over to them. "Can I interest you in some lessons? The first lesson is absolutely free, so you can try it out and decide whether or not you wish to continue—"

"No thanks, old man." Saitou grunted.

"Oh. Well, archery isn't for everyone..." the man droned on.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a lesson right now." Kenshin said politely.

"Certainly," he took them to an open room inside and shut the door.

Kenshin got a look at some of the arrows. "Do you make the arrows yourself, or do you buy them?" He asked.

"No, all of our arrows are hand-made over in the next building. We buy our supplies from other companies, but we design them ourselves. I'll let you in on a little secret: everyone buys their arrows from us because ours is the best around." He stated proudly, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Kenshin took out the arrow he had brought with him and compared it with the others. It was the same except for the arrowhead itself. Someone had replaced the dull black one with a sharp deadly silver one. "Is this one of yours?"

The man only glanced at it. "Nope, not ours. That one was made by hand. You can tell because of the scratch marks they used to get the old arrowhead off. Amazing: whoever made this must have been an extremely sharp shooter!"

----------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- --------------------

At the dojo:

Misao knocked on the side of Suzume's window. Why would she leave it open for the world to look inside? She was thankful it was open though. She spotted Suzume walking past the door and called out to her.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" Suzume asked incredulously.

"Suzume, is Kenshin here?"

"No, he said he had somewhere urgent he had to go. Kaoru is here still and Sanosuke should be here any minute."

"Okay, that's good I guess. I can't stay very long or Aoshi is going to get more suspicious than he is already. He said we were going to go to the Akabeko this Saturday and you guys are coming too. I hate to say it, Suzume, but I think you're right. Go get Kaoru, would you?"

She told her about how Sano was going to help Aoshi sell his arrows that she saw this morning.

Suzume looked all around the dojo, but couldn't find her. "She's not here; she must have left already."

"Well, you sit tight and wait for Sano. I'm going to try to catch up with Kaoru and then I'll come back." Misao waved goodbye and headed off.

Suzume felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she waited patiently and quietly for Sano to come. She decided to practice listening for him, kind of like how Kenshin had taught her.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps on the pavement and went to greet him. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Suzume, did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Oh, well. I was hoping to talk to Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame before they left. Guess I didn't make it on time then. I'll just leave them a note before I go. Got any paper around?"

She went to get it for him. "What did you want to tell them?" She asked curiously.

"I just want to let them know everyone is meeting at the Akabeko on Saturday night. Hey, don't tell Kenshin though. It's a secret." He looked at her and winked.

All the color seeped out of her face. Sanosuke had met with Aoshi this morning so that meant he was in on it too! She would rip the note up right after he left.

"Suzume, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I won't tell Kenshin, I promise!!!!" She said in sudden reaction.

Sano's eyes got big. "Ok," this might be an interesting day.

------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------

Samuraiduck27: Yay! Glad you are enjoying this! I almost forgot I was writing this story, but then I saw your review. Close call.

Can you (or anyone) think of what kind of animal Suzume would relate to? Or should I do that at all? I may or may not, I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

ThE tHrEaT

Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s)

Chapter 4.

Suzume tried to avoid Sanosuke the rest of the day. It really wasn't that hard to do since he didn't do much. She stayed in her room and practiced with her wooden sword. Hopefully, she wouldn't have a reason to use it.

A few hours later, Kenshin walked in the door. Suzume peeked her head out of her room finally to see what would happen. Sano was whispering really low and she couldn't read lips. She closed her eyes and tried to listen. All she heard was Sano asking Kenshin if he had any luck. Kenshin looked at the ground and shook his head and then Sano left.

Immediately, she ran to him. He looked her over. "Are you okay, Suzume? Sano said you were acting rather strange when he got here. You can trust me." He smiled warmly.

Suzume glanced around and said quietly, "Actually, I really do need to tell you something. I know who's trying to kill us."

Kenshin looked a little surprised, but he urged her to continue.

"It's Saitou, Aoshi, and even Sanosuke!"

Kenshin didn't understand. "That's ridiculous, Suzume! Why would they—"

Suzume tried to tell him. She explained what she had said to Misao and then told him about going to see her last night. She purposefully left out the part that she was really spying on Aoshi. Then she showed him the note from Sanosuke and how he didn't want her to tell him.

Kenshin thought about that for the longest time. He didn't believe it for a second that his friends would turn on him like that for no reason. But there was no explanation for what Suzume said.

Then he got an idea. "Come on, Suzume. I'll prove to you that it isn't them." He took her by the hand and headed out, leaving a note for everyone else.

"Where are we going?" Suzume wondered.

"There is a way to find out if Aoshi is involved. I went with Saitou today to visit an archery place and I compared the arrows with the one someone shot at us. If Aoshi was the shooter, then he'd have the exact same arrows like this."

Suzume bit her lip. "What if I'm right?"

Kenshin just smiled. "Then we can take care of the problem then and there, that we can." It finally helped Suzume to relax.

They took the fast way and rode in a horse-pulled wagon (um, I don't know what else to call them.) to their destination. Kenshin helped Suzume down and they walked up the stairs. Suzume was feeling really brave with Kenshin right in front of her.

"Himura, what are you doing here?" Aoshi asked, rather surprised at the unexpected guests. He kept looking over them as if he was waiting for someone else.

"Hello, Aoshi. We need to talk to you, so do you mind if we come in?" Kenshin asked.

With one last look, Aoshi let them in and shut the door. He had a worried expression on his face that wouldn't go away. He was dressed like he was about to leave too. "Do you want something to drink?" He started some tea before they could answer.

"Sanosuke told me he was helping you sell your bow and arrows. I was wondering if I could look at them before you got rid of them." Kenshin began. He wasn't really sure if that would work, since Sano never mentioned it.

"Sure," he said absently. He went to the door and retrieved them.

Kenshin picked up an arrow and froze. He pulled the one with him out for Aoshi to see. It was the same, with no flaws. "Aoshi, is this yours?" He demanded in a low tone. Suzume backed up.

"Looks like it. What are you doing with my arrow though?" He asked incredulously. Another knock sounded at the door. Aoshi ran for the door and threw it open. Sanosuke stood trying to read something on a sheet of paper.

"Hey, I got the price for that thing of yours. The guy wrote so sloppy though; I can't exactly make it out...."

Aoshi pulled him into the room and stood gazing outside for a few minutes. He sighed and gripped the door until his knuckles turned white.

"Hey, Kenshin, what are you doing here?" Sano wondered. He waved at Suzume, but didn't get a response. He scratched the back of his head and turned to look at Aoshi. "What's wrong with you? Did you catch whatever Misao had?"

Aoshi slammed the door. "She hasn't come home yet!"

"That's not unusual, is it?" Sano asked.

"It is when..." he looked at Kenshin and checked himself. "It is tonight. I'll take the quote, Sano. Thanks for getting it for me. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to be going. I have things to take care of."

Suzume pulled on Kenshin's arm. "We can't let him get away like that, can we? What if they all come after us tonight or something while we're trying to sleep?"

Kenshin walked calmly out the door and waited until they were on their way home. "Something about it all doesn't make sense, so we're going to wait and just meet them at the Akabeko. We'll be prepared if anything happens, that we will."

"Misao stopped by to see me on today right after Kaoru left." Suzume said. "That's probably why she isn't home." She said it more for herself than Kenshin.

Suzume went straight to bed once she got home. She didn't know the time, but figured it was pretty early since no one had come back home yet. Kenshin stayed up waiting for them, and also guarding Suzume. Something was missing from this little puzzle, but what was it? He drifted off to sleep still thinking about it.

"Suzume, please get up!" Kenshin shook the girl.

"What is it?" Suzume yawned and stretched.

Although he didn't want to alarm her, he had to tell her. "Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame never came in last night."

"They never came home? Why not? What could they be doing that would keep them away?"

"I don't know, but I need to take you someplace safe so I can go and look for them." His eyes started to turn colors.

Suzume's heart raced. "What if Aoshi or Saitou has them? Or even Sanosuke? You can't leave me with either of them! Let me go with you." She pleaded, but her puppy dog look wouldn't work this time.

"I'll have to take you to my sensei, Seijuro Hiko. You can't come with me because it's too dangerous." He stated.

Suzume didn't say anything. She had never met his sensei. She actually thought it would be a good opportunity to see what the red-haired swordsman used to be like. How exciting! "Okay, let's go."

----------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, time for your many, many reviews! (lol) Um, in case you are wondering, this is not going to focus on Kenshin's history or whatever. I wish I could see the show again because I kinda' forgot what Hiko was like. Rats, that means he might be a lil' outta' character next chapter, but oh, well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin characters...NOT, now quit bothering me about it!

ThE tHrEaT

Chapter 5.

Two hours later, they arrived on his steps at his front door. Suzume looked at the gloomy dojo. In no way whatsoever did it look inviting! "Maybe this was a bad idea," she murmured.

Hiko came to the door and looked down. Suzume had to look way up, or at least it seemed that way. He was a pretty big man. He stared down at Kenshin and grimaced.

"What do you want this time?" He raised his eyebrow.

Kenshin glanced at Suzume. "Uhn, well, Master, you've met Suzume, right?"

He stared straight at the redhead. "No,"

Kenshin put on his best smile for the man. "She's Dr. Genzai's granddaughter. Well, she needs somewhere safe to stay because she's in a bit of trouble. I'd stay with her, but I have something to do..."

"You mean you have to take care of whoever is causing her trouble, don't you? Just spit it out."

Kenshin nodded his head seriously. "Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame have not been home since last night, so I think there is a big problem."

Hiko leaned against the doorframe and looked Suzume over. She seemed to be in good shape—Kenshin was probably teaching her how to fight. The girl didn't look a day over twelve, but she probably was. How could his stupid apprentice ask him to baby-sit someone without any warning whatsoever? It was just like him.

Suzume was really having second thoughts about the whole thing. A whole day, maybe even longer, with someone she did not know and who didn't even act like he wanted to help out did not sound appealing.

She tugged at Kenshin's arm again and whispered, "We should have let him know before we came. Why don't you just leave me at home and that way, we won't be a bother to him."

"Yes, do that and put yourself into more danger, why don't you? How long are you going to be gone, Kenshin?" He motioned for them to come inside. Kenshin had to practically pull Suzume with him.

"I'm not sure,"

Hiko groaned. "You're never sure about these things, are you?" He grinned. "Well, hurry up and engrain it in their minds not to pick on little girls anymore. I bet there's more to it than what you're telling me, but maybe the little girl can tell me. Go on, now: they won't wait forever!"

Kenshin nodded at the two and set off to find everyone.

Suzume rubbed her arms. Being with this man was already starting to give her the creeps. He looked straight into her eyes, and it made her want to look away, but she couldn't.

"So why are you in trouble?" He went to fix them both something to eat.

"I overheard something I wasn't supposed to and now they want to make sure I won't talk. They said they're watching me at all times too." Would this man be able to protect her from Saitou and the rest? She sure hoped so! Not only that he'd be able to, but also that he'd want to.

"What did you overhear? You don't have to be scared of me. Hmph, Kenshin sure isn't."

It was as if he had read her mind or something! Well, anyone would be able to tell she was scared from the way she acted. That had to be it. She told him what she had been telling everyone and then described the day someone had shot at them.

"That doesn't sound like something they would do at all. Kenshin is on a wild goose chase if he thinks those three goofballs are behind this."

"If they didn't do it, then who did?" Suzume hoped he might have a good idea of who it was since no one else could come up with it. She really believed that if Saitou wasn't after her, he would actually have been able to help Kenshin.

"You really expect me to have the answer to that? You could very well be right, but I feel bad for them if you are."

The more they talked, the more she felt comfortable around him. How long would Kenshin take though? And would he be able to find them: dead or alive? Suzume closed her eyes. She didn't want to worry about what was going on anymore. She was ready to go back and train again—before this whole mess started, before that day she heard Saitou and Aoshi plotting.

"Are you tired already?" Hiko asked. He hadn't even thought he'd have to set up a place for her to rest.

"No, I'm just trying to do what Kenshin was trying to teach me. He said that I needed to learn to listen, not only see in battle."

"You won't be able to do that very well unless you have something to listen for." He stated.

Suzume blushed. "That's true," she said quietly. She gave up and rested her cheek in her hands.

Hiko sighed again. "If you want me to help you out, all you have to do is ask. Who do you think taught that boy all he knows?"

Suzume perked up. "You mean it? You're really going to help me?" Hiko looked past her at the wall. He hoped she didn't turn out like his other apprentice, or else he was going to give up with her before the day was over. What had he gotten himself into this time??

For two straight hours, Hiko helped Suzume. She was faster at learning this than Kenshin ever was! The man didn't talk much and she didn't feel like saying anymore than what needed to be said. Kenshin came back later in the day with no results except he had news that someone had escaped from jail.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hiko, and thank you for helping me." Suzume said politely. Hiko just nodded and closed the door after they were outside.

When they arrived at the Kamiya dojo, they found a note plastered to the door telling Kenshin to meet them at the Akabeko on Saturday and to bring Suzume with him if they ever wanted to see Kaoru and the others alive again. Suzume pointed out that it was the same time as when all the others were supposed to go to the Akabeko!

"Are you really going to do what it says?" Suzume asked fearfully.

"I don't think I have a choice," Kenshin replied, looking warily at the young girl. Why would his friends go behind his back after all these years? It still did not make any sense.

----------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------- ----------There you have it. My apologies because it took me so darn long to write it. Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Rurouni-Kenshin-thank-you.

ThE tHrEaT Chapter 6.

Suzume stood outside the Akabeko shaking from head to foot. She had never been in a situation like this—it usually happened to everyone else! Even with Kenshin standing next to her, she still didn't feel completely safe. She looked at his face. He looked straight ahead and his eyes were determined.

As they stepped into the Akabeko, they found the lights were out and it was as empty as if no one had ever been there before! Kenshin whipped out his reverse-blade and listened and started searching the place.

Suzume listened for any kind of noise at all, besides the people outside. She heard something and poked Kenshin. "I think whatever it is, is coming from the kitchen."

He nodded and headed in that direction. He kicked open the kitchen door and stepped inside, making sure he could see Suzume at all times.

It was pitch black in the kitchen and the two could not see a thing in there! Suddenly, a light came on above them. "SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENSIN!" Standing in the kitchen was a number of people: Aoshi, Saitou, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tai, and some different police officials. Also, a few people that Kenshin had helped a long time ago.

"Oro????" It was the only thing Kenshin could say.

Aoshi shook his head. "Never saw it coming, did you?" He grinned.

Suzume gasped at the realization that she had been wrong all along. What she had overheard: everyone was planning a surprise party for him! Here ears and face burned red. She had caused everyone so much trouble. Why hadn't anyone told her about the party?

"Hey, Suzume, how's it going?" Ayame grabbed her in a hug from behind.

"Ayame! You're here for the party?" Suzume gave her a squeeze right back. She was happy for the distraction.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a party for Uncle Kenshin." She smiled and went to greet Kenshin.

As soon as her sister left, she felt alone and a little more scared. It meant that some people were still after her and now, she had no leads or anything to go on this time. She spotted Hiko in the corner. He wore a small grin, barely visible, and was probably waiting to talk to Kenshin along with everyone else. Suzume went to talk to him so she wouldn't be alone.

"Hello, Mr. Hiko." She gave a small wave. He nodded his head towards her. "I guess you were right after all."

"Is that a good thing, then?"

Suzume thought about that. "I don't know. It is and it isn't because now Kenshin doesn't have to fight his friends, but then, I don't know who's after me."

Neither said anything further and just sat and watched everyone enjoy themselves. Hiko finally pulled Kenshin aside and started talking to him and Suzume grabbed up something to eat.

Just as she was about to put it in her mouth, Ayame asked, "Suzume, where is Kaoru? I haven't seen her at all yet. Go outside and see if you can find her."

Suzume didn't know how to tell Ayame what happened to the now missing Kaoru. She tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen and kept telling her to go find her. "Look," she said, "I have something I want to surprise her that I'm here. I didn't tell her I was coming."

Suzume rolled her eyes and nodded and went out the door. She pretended to look around, but didn't make a great effort about it. She went to the door and peeked outside at all the people. There was a sign on the door that read "closed." That would explain why no one was coming in.

"Looks like you were wrong, huh, kid?"

Suzume froze in place. To whom did that voice belong? It wasn't anyone she recognized.

"You already know that, though. Why don't we take a quick walk? After all, we don't want to be caught in the explosion." A gloved hand firmly gripped her mouth and took her out the door.

Suzume struggled against the man's strong arms, but didn't get anywhere but exhausted! She started crying out of sheer fear and frustration. What explosion? What was he talking about? **Oh, no! He's going to blow up the Akabeko with everyone inside!!**

Indeed, she was correct. Three minutes later, and a safe distance away, the man turned around and watched with pride as the restaurant blew up and shattered into thousands of pieces of wood and metal and shrapnel.

**This must be a nightmare; it has to be!** It wasn't. She closed her eyes and opened them only to see the remains of the place and people running out of panic and hysteria. **This is all my fault...**

Suzume closed her eyes and dropped her head. What was the man going to do to her now? The answer was given in the next second as he turned her around and made her walk forward. She listened to the sound of his shoes...he was wearing heavy shoes as if he belonged on the police force, but it wasn't Saito. His breathing told her that he wasn't a short man.

She tripped as they went up a hill and he pulled her arm up, taking his hand off her mouth. After that, she kept her eyes open so she wouldn't fall and so he wouldn't get angry with her and do something rash. **What would Kenshin do if he were in this situation?** Well, that easy. One, he wouldn't be in this situation. Two, he could get out of it easily. She would have to think of someone else.

The sound of rushing water reached her ears. They came to a bridge she recognized. Where were they going? They were going north across it and the river flowed west. **I cannot allow myself to be taken like this!** She stopped walking.

"Keep going, girl, we aren't there yet." The man growled.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he grinned.

She tried to keep from being pushed on, but it was no use. Then she heard someone come up behind them. Whoever it was, he was coming fast—and he had a weapon. Out of habit, she said, "Look out!"

"Nice try, girlie." Of course, Suzume was serious and someone ran into both of them, knocking them all off the bridge and into the river!

-------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------------For shame! Look how late I am on putting this up! Tsk, tsk, but at least it's up right? Ah, well.

Thanks for reviewing, Samuraiduck27!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Rurouni-Kenshin-thank-you.

ThE tHrEaT Chapter 7.

Suzume splashed about, trying to get to the surface. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up and out to safety. "Oops, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away there."

Suzume looked at the guy who had pushed them all in the river. He had a smile on his face and it never left. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said and then she stood up. She just had to find out where everyone had been taken and get revenge on whoever blew up the Akabeko!

"That man sure didn't seem very friendly. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. By the way, I'm Suzume, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Suzume, I'm Soujiro. Say, do you happen to know where I can find a Mr. Kenshin Himura?"

Suzume looked away from him. "No, I don't know where you can find him." She said quietly

"Oh, that's funny, I could have sworn he lived here in Tokyo and was staying at the Kamiya Dojo with a bunch of his friends. Aren't you one of his friends, Miss Suzume? You've really grown." He was still smiling.

"H-how did you know? Are you after me too?"

"No, I'm merely passing through here and I remember many years ago that Kenshin helped me and I want to thank him personally. But I guess I'll have to look around some more." He turned to go.

"You'll never find him. Kenshin's dead."

Soujiro stopped and turned and he cleared his throat. "Oh, is that so? When did he die?"

Suzume started crying. "The man...the man in the river—he killed everyone!!"

Soujiro took the sobbing girl's hand and said gently, "Well, now, we can't let them get away with that, can we? Tell me, who's after you?"

"I don't know, I don't know, _I don't know!!!_" She cried, but she felt a little relieved now that someone who could help was with her. "All I know is that whoever it is thinks that I know their plan and they are archers."

Soujiro pulled her along with him. He could find them with his eyes closed. They came to the front door of a rundown dojo a couple of miles from Tokyo. A bunch of men were in front of the door and saw the two approaching.

One guy narrowed his eyes when he recognized Suzume. "Hey, boss, guess who just showed up at our doorstep! Wait, where's Shiruki?"

Soujiro answered that. "Shiruki isn't a part of this group anymore and, I'm afraid that neither are you." He pulled out a sword and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Hey, where'd that guy go? Come on, everyone, don't just stand there, get that girl!"

They pulled out their bows and arrows and aimed them at Suzume, but didn't get anywhere near firing because Soujiro beat them down one by one. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It seems I've misjudged them. They were much easier than I thought they'd be."

Suzume scratched her head. She didn't understand why he kept smiling like that. He was different from everyone she knew. There wasn't too much time to think about it because a bunch more people came out from nowhere and focused on Soujiro. Suzume did not want to be in the middle of all that fighting, and plus she wanted to find Kaoru, Misao, and everyone else. She sneaked away and stole quietly inside the dojo.

It was very dark inside and she decided to take that opportunity to practice what she had learned from Hiko and Kenshin. She couldn't let herself get upset over their deaths right now—she had people to save.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little chipmunk herself. If you think you can beat us all, go right ahead."

Someone had lit a candle, and she could see a few faces in the room. Even though she was really scared, she asked, "Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do to you?"

"Quit playing stupid, you little rodent!" Another grumpy man said, shaking his fist at her.

"Now, now, calm down, Tsukone. From the looks of things, she doesn't act like she's lying. I'm sure you recall the day you and that redhead visited that other police officer in the jail."

"What about it?"

"I don't know what made you do it, but you went snooping about in the desks and I believe you came across some information we don't want leaked out."

"I didn't see anything in the desks, honestly! I thought I heard Saito talking about getting Kenshin somehow and I wanted to see what he had planned, but I never found anything."

"Didya' hear that, boss? Don't believe her, she's just trying to get out of it!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if she is or isn't lying because now she knows your name and our faces and we can't let her get away with that. So what are you waiting for? Kill her!"

Tsukone held the candle up to look around for Suzume, but the girl was gone!

"I'm right here, you beast!! This is for blowing up the Akabeko!" Suzume was up in the air and she slammed her wooden sword down hard on the guy's neck. Instead of trying to take on everyone at once, she ran through the gap and went to find Kaoru and the others.

"Tsukone, you idiot! Why did I even bother teaming up with you? If this fails, I'm going to put you back in jail where I should have left you."

"You can't do that! After all, without me, you won't know the code to get into the safes."

"You may be a first class thief, but you're also a first class idiot! Now go after her!"

Suzume heard it all. So the boss was an acting police officer and he had teamed up with that other guy. She hoped he couldn't fight very well. She stated walking slow and quiet now because she didn't know where she was going. She used her hands to guide her along the right side of the wall. There was a light coming towards her from behind and she knew she'd have to hurry! Where was Soujiro? He was as fast as lightning out there, so why wasn't he in here helping her?

She heard voices calling from behind, getting closer and she really started to panic. She gave up walking and started running and ran straight into a wooden door, knocking herself out.

Suzume woke up and looked around. It was completely dark and she couldn't see a thing! Then she recalled the previous moments' events. She stood up and put her hand out to steady herself. **I must not have been out long because they haven't caught me yet.** She observed.

And she thought too soon because around the corner, a bunch of people with lights and weapons came and surrounded her. Suzume looked at them all. There was only one thing to do now—fight for her life! She picked up her wooden sword.

"Now wait a minute. It's not very fair to have so many guys against one girl. Step aside, men, the only way to get things done right is to do it yourself after all." The boss said.

Suzume prepared herself and got in her fighting stance. The boss pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it at her, knowing he wouldn't miss.

Suddenly, all the lights were extinguished. "Hey, what's the big idea?? No matter, I'll just get this over with."

**Oh, great, now I can't even see! But I can still hear the arrows coming and if I'm fast enough, I can avoid them hitting me and then strike!** The man shot a few, but it completely missed Suzume. He heard her move so he shot in that direction.

"You missed," Suzume offered.

The man growled and tried yet again. He shot a few in all different directions, but still, he wasn't able to hit her. "Will someone turn on the lights!!??" He finally screamed.

A lamp did turn on just then and Suzume gulped. "Heh, now I see you, you little runt!" He reached for another arrow, but there was no more! "What the...where did they go?"

Suzume saw her chance and came at him, first knocking away his bow and then whacking him around a little. "Now before I get more angry than I already am, tell me where my friends are!" She gave him her scariest face and waited.

The man looked up and saw Soujiro in the distance. His sword was covered in blood and he was eyeing him with a smile on his face. "Okay, I'll tell you, just don't kill me! They are in the third door if you go down the hall. It's only locked from the outside."

Suzume was about to hit him again, but Soujiro came up to her. "I'll take care of him, why don't you go find your friends?"

"Okay, thank you." She wasted no time and opened the door to find Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Misao tied up in different parts of the room. They all yelped when they saw Suzume.

"Suzume, are you okay?" Misao asked as the young girl set to untying them all.

Suzume had a hard time answering her. How well would they handle knowing that all their friends were now dead? "I-I'm fine," she managed. Just then, they all heard a most familiar voice.

"Hiten-Mitsarugi style Ryo-tsui-tsen!!!" (I tried with the spelling oh well.)

Everyone looked up as Kenshin Himura broke through the roof, the man still very much alive. "Kenshin!" Everyone yelled.

"Kenshin, I thought you were dead!" Suzume cried from relief.

"Why would you think that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because someone blew up the Akabeko." Kenshin explained. "But we all heard the sound of the gunpowder being lighted and everyone got out safely, that they did. Suzume, we didn't see you and we figured you were either still inside, or whoever was after you had taken you.

"I was talking to Aoshi some more about the arrows and he told us about this place, so that's how I knew where to find you."

"Ah, Mr. Himura, it's been a long time." Soujiro said as he entered the room.

They all looked at him, trying to figure out who it could be. Kenshin kept his hand on his sword. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"What? You mean you don't remember me? It's been longer than I thought since your battle against Mr. Shishio."

"Soujiro, is that you?" Kenshin could tell that it definitely was him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you, Mr. Himura. If you hadn't knocked some sense into me, I wouldn't be standing here right now, so thank you."

"He saved my life, Kenshin." Suzume said.

"It looks like we're even then, Soujiro. I helped you out and you have helped little Suzume out. Are you looking for a place to stay tonight?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I was just passing through and I'm still not done searching yet, so we'll probably meet again some day. Good bye, and take care of yourself, Miss Suzume." He smiled still and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

The police came after that and took the men still alive and locked them up in jail. It seemed Soujiro had something personal against some of them because he only killed a select few, including the boss.

"From what I gather, that group was planning on stealing from Soujiro Seta and he found out about it and put an end to it for good." Saito explained to everyone.

Everyone returned home safely and that was the end of that escapade.

------------------ -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------

Well, there ya' go. I finished. This was harder to write than I thought it would be. The ending was especially hard. I'll learn from this though and I'll finish something next time before I put it up.

Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
